


Royal

by mahoushoujo



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Shipping, Theme: royalty, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoushoujo/pseuds/mahoushoujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days…he saw her.  </p>
<p>He actually really saw her, and not just her title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal

Some days…he saw her. 

He actually really saw her, and not just her title. The heavy, gilded crown that rested upon her brow and slowly, painfully, crushed it with its unbearable weight and prestige. 

She knew he saw that she stumbled under it, some days barely just keeping clasp of her scepter. Her queen’s robe suffocating her with its encompassing weight and heavy brocade. Too flashy for her simple tastes, too long and hot for her summery smile and springtime state of mind. He watched her gasp for breath as she was suddenly surrounded by adoring fans; her pretty forced smile glinting like fools gold. It kept them occupied with the false promise of her favor, and he knew that she was glad that they didn't see the jumbled mess that was the shattered glass of her insides.

She saw in his glinting garnet eyes that he would slit her pretty throat just to get his crown back. She knew that he saw that her throne, his throne, was much too big for her child’s body. He didn't care that he let her see that he was antsy; a king dethroned and made a knight by a girlchild who still made daisy chains and danced in the rain. He cared not for her feelings, or that he’d once bowed to her and kissed her hand. For back then she had been a commoner, a lowly peasant under the rule of his long stretched monarchy, and he had relished the liquid adoration he’d seen in her eyes at his prowess.

And, even now, he was loathing admitting that for a split second…he thought he’d met his queen.


End file.
